Sinnoh
The Sinnoh region (シンオウ地方, Shin'ō-chihō) is a region of the world. It is located north of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It is comprised of the large mainland, the north-eastern island of the Battle Zone, and several smaller islands on both sides of the region. Most of Sinnoh's routes are on land, having very few water routes, in vast contrast to Hoenn. The region is divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region. Professor Rowan is the resident Pokémon Professor and gives Trainers a choice between Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup as their starter Pokémon. Etymology and design concept History Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics Including all the cities and towns in the Kanto region, the total population is 755. Cities/Towns *Twinleaf Town - A small town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It feels like a place where adventures start. Your own home and your best friend's house are located here. *Sandgem Town - A sandy town that is located right next to a beach. It is redolent with the salty scent of the sea. Prof. Rowan's lab is the town's landmark. He conducts his studies on Pokémon here. *Jubilife City - The most modernized city in the Sinnoh region. It is bustling with people on the go. The Pokétch Company, the developer and manufacturer of the Pokétch, is located here. Jubilife TV, Sinnoh's TV network, is located here. It is an entertaining place to visit. The Global Terminal is located here. It is your connection to the entire world. Located here is the Trainers' School. Drop in to study up on the basics of Pokémon. *Oreburgh City - A vibrant and energetic mining town that is blessed with a precious natural resource. There is a Gym where mine workers take breaks in between their exhausting work shifts. The Gym Leader, Roark, lives here. There is a museum that specializes in exhibits related to the town's coal mine. Huge deposits of coal still sleep underneath the ground. The entrance to the Oreburgh Mine is here. *Floaroma Town - A town of flower lovers, Floaroma Town is always perfumed with the sweet scent of flowers. A short, floral pathway opens up to a sprawling sea of flowers in bloom. In the center of town is the flower shop called Pick a Peck of Colors. *Eterna City - An old city that shows fading and almost-forgotten vestiges of ancient history. A Gym is indispensable in any town that has many people coming and going. This city is no exception. The Gym Leader there is named Gardenia. The Cycle Shop is located here. There is also a big building with a slightly sinister atmosphere. A statue of an ancient Pokémon is prominently and reverently displayed. *Hearthome City - This friendly city started as a place where people and Pokémon gathered, then grew into a center of commerce. If you care about the looks of your Pokémon, head for the Contest Hall. For toughness, go to the Gym. Fantina the Gym Leader lives here. The entrance to Amity Square is here. The square is a place where Trainers can stroll peacefully with some types of Pokémon. There is a building here that is symbolic of the city's status as a place where different cultures meet. A nice fountain with benches, as well as the Pokémon Fan Club, are among the city's amenities. *Solaceon Town - The temperate climate makes this town a relaxed and casual place for people and Pokémon to live in. There is a Pokémon Day Care and a Pokémon Center here. Beyond a path hemmed by stands of trees, one can find the entrance to the Solaceon Ruins. *Veilstone City - This city was made by carving out steep, rocky mountains. Its isolation limits its contact with other cities. The city puts effort into providing entertainment. Naturally, one can find a Gym here. The Gym Leader's name is Maylene. Conveniently located right next door to the Game Corner is the Prize Exchange. At the highest point in the city is Team Galactic's headquarters. There are warehouses for storing a variety of goods. There is also a major department store. *Pastoria City - This city was originally founded to protect the Great Marsh. It has grown naturally over the years. The Gym is a good example of the abundant water resources available to the city. The Gym Leader's name is Crasher Wake. There is a lookout that affords views of the Great Marsh. The gates to the Safari Zone are also here. *Celestic Town - A tiny town that preserves the history of Sinnoh and the old ways of life. In the center of the town is a small shrine that dates to ancient times. *Canalave City - A port city that is bisected by a canal. It has a distinctly exotic air of foreign culture. Head to the library if you want a workout for the mind. Head to the Gym if you just want to work out. The Gym Leader there is Byron. Large ships can always be seen moored at the town's piers. *Snowpoint City - A winter wonderland of a city where stout trees and buildings are blanketed in thick snow. The Gym is at the heart of the city.The Gym Leader there is Candice. To the north is the Snowpoint Temple. *Sunyshore City - A port city that was built around the bay portion of the cape. It is criss-crossed by elevated walkways. The Gym is located atop a rocky outcropping. Volkner, is the Gym Leader there. Down the beach is a festive bazaar. The Vista Lighthouse's bright beacon illuminates the Sinnoh region. *Sinnoh Pokémon League - Trainers seeking to be the best arrive here after a long and grueling journey. Victory Road is the last and toughest of the challenges leading up to the Pokémon League. The Pokémon League reception counter is located here. Only those who have beaten all the Gyms may enter. *Fight Area - A tiny port city where Trainers who love battling more than eating gather. The gateway to the Battle Frontier is located here. Moored at the pier is the ferry to Snowpoint City. *Survival Area- A town where hot-blooded Trainers gather to work out and hone their battling skills. *Resort Area - A town that attracts Trainers who know there are other ways of enjoying Pokémon than battling. Anime-exclusive locations *Amber Castle - Amber Castle is a cave located inside the Eterna Forest. It is said to be the home of Enchanted Honey. However, it is also home to a territorial Vespiquen and her Combee minions. *Arrowroot Town - Arrowroot Town is a small town with colorful buildings. It has its own Contest Hall and also a Palace. Arrowroot Palace is where Princess Salvia and her servants live. *Beach Rose Town - A town which held a Pokémon Contest, where Nando won his fourth Ribbon. *Bewilder Forest - Bewilder Forest is a forest located between Sandgem Town and Jubilife City. It is famous for the Stantler that live there, who use Hypnosis to ward off and confuse intruders. *Brussel Town - Little is known about Brussel Town, except that it has a Contest Hall. *Camellia Town - Located near Daybreak Town, this town hosted the first Pokéathlon in Sinnoh. *Celestic Town Historical Research Center - A research center in Celestic Town dedicated to Dialga, Palkia, and the Lake guardians' roles in Sinnoh myth. The Research Center was built near the ruins where the Lustrous Orb was discovered. The head of the center seems to be Cynthia's grandmother, Professor Carolina. *Chocovine Town - A town located near Snowpoint City. Many Phione migrate here every year. It was the location of a Pokémon Contest, which Dawn won, earning her her fourth Ribbon. *Crown City - Crown City, based on , , is home to the Pokémon Baccer World Cup. It is also home to a , who is said have brought plant life back to the city 20 years ago, as well as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, the city's guardians. Crown City is the setting of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *Dandelion Island - Located near Lily of the Valley Island, Dandelion Island a small island mainly used by boats as a means of restocking. The rest of the island is made up of mountainous and forest terrain. The Pokémon that live there are said to guard an ancient treasure. *Daybreak Town - Daybreak Town, like many other Sinnoh towns, is home to a Contest Hall. Uniquely, it is the only known place, aside from Hearthome City, to use Double Performance rules. It is located near Sunyshore City. *Diablo's Ocean - Diablo's Ocean is a body of water north of Canalave City. Many meteors have fallen here, and the magnetic field they create cause the instrumentation of many ships to go haywire or break. On one of these islands, Water Pokémon work to restore the crystal of a Deoxys that landed there. *Dustox Flower Field - Dustox annually gather here to find mates in order to a new location beyond Mt. Coronet. In doing so, the Dustox create a mythical arch over the mountains. *Emeragrove Town - Emeragrove Town is a small town located near Hearthome City. Gardenia is known to visit from time to time. *Eterna Historical Museum - A museum in Eterna City. Among the many artifacts inside the museum are a scale model of the Space-Time Tower and the Adamant Orb. *Gracidea - Gracidea is a secluded field home to the namesake flower, as well as a flock of Shaymin. Every once in a while, the Shaymin hold a "flower bearing" ritual, where they use the flower to change forme and fly away to start a new Gracidea flower garden. It is the setting of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *Greenstation Town - Little is known about Greenstation Town, except it was home to a phony airing of Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle created by Team Rocket. *Lake Psyduck - As the name implies, Lake Psyduck is a small lake home to a group of Psyduck families. *Lily of the Valley Island - Lily of the Valley Island is the location of the Sinnoh Pokémon League in the anime. Since the original Sinnoh Pokémon League}} is given no name in the [[Sonic Pokémon (Game Series)|games, Lily of the Valley Island may be the same island, but its location is never specified. *Lilypad Town - A town close to Lake Acuity. On the outskirts lies an ancient Colosseum, used for Pokémon battles. Also, a Pokémon Contest was held here. *Lucario Kingdom - A location in an unspecified area of Sinnoh. The Aura Sphere Riolu hails from here. *Majolica Town - Majolica Town, located near Hearthome City, is a lakeside town home to its own Pokémon Contest. *Metagross Mountain - Metagross Mountain is a mountain well-known for having a dangerous off-colored Metagross. Multiple people have vanished on Metagross Mountain trying to catch its namesake Metagross, despite a sign placed near the base of the mountain warning people of its dangers. The mountain's foothills are home to a town whose biggest attraction is the flagship location of a chain of ramen shops. *Michina Town - Michina Town, based on Meteora, Greece, is a riverside town surrounded by flourishing nature. The town's centerpiece is the Michīna Ruins. Thousands of years ago, Michina Town was a desolate place, which was nothing but a wasteland. But the Jewel of Life's power that Arceus gave Damos made the town's soil rich and fertile. Then Damos constructed the town's ruins in order to praise ' kindness. Michina Town is the setting of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. *Mt. Shady - Mt. Shady is known for a wild Gible known for taking out the Pokémon of just about any Trainer who attempted to catch it. The Gible uses both Mt. Shady's grassy areas as well as its system of caverns in its attempts to evade capture. *Neighborly Town - Little is know about Neighborly Town, except that it has a Contest Hall. *Pokémon Summer Academy - The school is located on Pokémon that allow visitors to relive an important moment in their past, present, or future. Mentioned only *Sage Town - Mentioned in Throwing the Track Switch. Manga-exclusive locations Areas of interest Routes Geography Sinnoh League The regional Pokémon League in the Sinnoh region is known as the Sinnoh League. The Sinnoh League is composed of eight Gym Leaders and four Elite Four members, along with the Champion. Pokémon Trainers who earn eight Badges by defeating the Gym Leaders of the Sinnoh League qualify to challenge the Elite Four located in the Pokémon League building. Gym Leaders are located in different cities and towns, each with their own specialty type. It is the Gym Leader's job to be the protector of their respective town or city, as they should be the strongest Trainer residing there. Once all Gym Leaders have been defeated, Trainers may face the Elite Four and its Champion. To defeat the Elite Four, all five Trainers must be defeated in succession. Gym Leaders *Roark - Oreburgh City Gym, Rock-type Pokémon, Coal Badge *Gardenia - Eterna City Gymm, Grass-type Pokémon, Forest Badge *Maylene - Veilstone City Gym, Fighting-type Pokémon, Cobble Badge *Crasher Wake - Pastoria City Gym, Water-type Pokémon, Fen Badge *Fantina - Hearthome City Gym, Ghost-type Pokémon, Relic Badge *Byron - Canalave City Gym, Steel-type Pokémon, Mine Badge *Candice - Snowpoint City Gym, Ice-type Pokémon, Icicle Badge *Volkner - Sunyshore City Gym, Electric-type Pokémon, Beacon Badge Elite Four and Champion *Aaron - Bug-Type-type *Bertha - Ground-type *Flint - Fire-type *Lucian - Psychic-type *Cynthia - Champion, multiple types Battle Frontier Frontier Brains *Palmer *Thorton *Dahlia *Darach *Argenta Trivia Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Sinnoh locations